Wanted Dead and Alive
by JustTrippin
Summary: Going to war is hard, Going into war blind is next to Impossible, Dealing with a person that you never wanted to see again -a pain in the backside, Knowing that people know more about you than you do - priceless. Takes place season 4 after Heaven and Hell
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted Dead and Alive**

**Chapter one**

**I got a rock and roll heart.**

* * *

The warm crimson spluttered out from my mouth on to the unnaturally white carpet. Two black boots moved forward and stepped in the fresh pool, my body was breaking under the pain, but I wasn't going to give in. Not to him. Not to any of them. My hands pained me trying to keep myself propped up but it seemed so insignificant compared to the rest of my body, screaming to me to make it stop anything for it to stop.

Thick rough fingers gripped my hair pulling my head up to look at him as he knelt in front of me; his eyes reflected the madness that stole the innocent's man's body. To have such evil inside of you, to me is a fait worse than death. He smiled a crooked smile and with his free hand he stoked my cheek. He glared at me, and I to him.

"Now sweetie," his voice said like gravel, "tell me where the Winchesters are, and you can go off on your merry way, and pretend this incident never happened."

My heart thudded loudly in protest to what every fibre in my soul screamed out to what my response was going to say. I spat out more blood and spit my eyes not leaving his.

"Tempting offer. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." I tried to keep my voice steady my eyes fixated on his not allowing the memories of seeing the black impala only a week ago parked just out of town from my brother's place.

"She doesn't know where they are." He said with a laugh to the two demons keeping watch through the window and door. They two gave a cold laugh.

He stood up our eyes still locked in a battle, his crooked grin turned more evil and he flicked his wrist. Pain shot through me like blunt knives were slicing and dicing my insides pulling them apart. Unable to keep the pain silent I let out a scream that only slightly mirrored the pain. He laughed and smiled again as blood spilt from my mouth. He flicked his wrist again and the pain stopped.

"I must admit you do know how to play with the big boys. But you're only delaying the inevitable. We will find your boy friend and we will make him and his angel friends pay. We will win."

"Ok." I said as he made the pain start again. "OK!" I screamed and the pain stopped. "I will tell you where they are."

"There's a good girl." He smiled, "now where are they?"

"Drury Lane." I responded my eyes meeting his in the battle his face stopped smirking. "He's visiting the Muffin man?"

Again pain shot through my whole body this time with no giving up, it was more painful than before. My body screamed in pain telling me to give up, to just tell them. I pulled in a deep breath. "Go to hell!" I screamed blood spilling from my mouth. The pain intensified. I closed my eyes in defeat and thought about my nephew and brother. By keeping Dean and Sam safe I am keeping them safe. And that's all that matters.

Then the pain ended. It was gone. I was numb.

Was I dead?

I didn't want to move in case I wasn't and the pain would start up again. Then I heard grunting and a very distinct 'Get away from her' voices I didn't recognise and two of the voices but one that I remembered too painfully well.

With any will left still in my heart I forced my eyes open. There were men fighting with the demons. Fists were flying. I tried to focus on what was going on, it was hopeless there was only one option. I wrapped my arm around my middle and dragged myself across the once pristine floor to a large wooden table pushed up against the wall. On top of the table was my duffle bag which remained untouched. Pain riddled my body with each and every muscle movement, yet I stayed unnoticed by the fighting group. I reached the table and pulled myself up slightly. I dug my hand deeply into the bag and searched my fingers stumbled onto a smooth marble handle. I pulled it slowly not to grab anyone's attention.

It was the most perfect and beautiful gun. It's my gun. A gun that I spent two months getting just right – well right in theory not that I had ever tested it. And now in the face of death I may as well try it. I carefully cocked my gun, and lifted it. Right in my eye line was a demon strangling what looked like to be Sam Winchester. I sucked in a deep breath.

Now or never.

The gun clicked before I heard the bullet leave the barrel. It soared through the air and hit the demon straight in the back of his head. The Demon stopped his human body shuddered and then he went limp. Everything although moved so fast felt like it was in slow motion. Sam rolled the demon off himself and shot a look at me his eyes wide, yet he moved towards his brother and the dickhead of a demon playing Demonic Smack down and to the guy in the trench coat near the black guy. I swallowed hard as the main demon moved and looked at me, my gun pointing at him my eyes now again meeting his. Power of the wills.

"This isn't over." He said. "We will have a play date soon." He grinned, and before I could pull the trigger he and the other demon tilted their heads and black smoke filled the room and quickly disappeared. I dropped the gun to the ground all my energy snapped from my body, I was no longer able to keep myself sitting up right or at all I just fell to the ground.

I felt a rough hand on my face pushing my hair back. "Come on McNugget, hang on we will get ya out of there."

"Don't call me that." I responded to the painfully familiar voice, and everything went black.

* * *

This is it.

The final plunge.

Death.

It's fairly peaceful and soft. Like being hugged by a pillow or a marshmallow. I could hear angels talking, telling me not to be afraid, that I was safe, that I was more than just a hunter. They were beautiful voices, one moved beside me his hand brushed hair from my face in a swift and perfect motion. There was a warmth that I had never felt before. A comfort, a soft and smooth beautiful warmth.

The hand that brushed away my hair travelled down the side of my face. I could feel it so strongly that ever nerve was on end, sensitive to his large rough hands. Then I could feel breath a hot sweet breath on my face.

Do you still breathe when you're dead?

The hand ran down my shoulder and reached my hand. One finger traced the lines on my palm. He lifted my left hand up moving my arm. Then a feeling I never expected to feel now happened. Pain. My muscles screaming out in protest to this movement this violent unwanted movement.

I couldn't be dead. You don't feel pain, right?

I didn't think you could feel in this afterlife, as there was no hell fire, so I had to be in heaven if I was dead.

Then it stopped as a someone on my other side stirred. My arm and hand dropped to my side, when I realised I was on a single bed, and very much alive.

So the pain doesn't stop. I still have to have remember those eyes that smile and that heart ache, not to mention the big loss, the personal loss.

"What are you doing?" Came a rough voice on the side, it was tired and worn out as if the owner of this voice had just woken up. "How is she?"

"She's healed." My toucher said as I heard him lean back. "She will be as good as new and strong as before."

"Do you know why they chose her?" The painful voice said.

"There are some theories." The man stood up. "I think we should give her some rest."

There was movement then silence. I opened my left eye and took in my surroundings. From what I could see I was in Bobby Singers spare bedroom. Fan- bloody- tastic. Slowly I opened my right eye and saw him his head in his hands sitting beside my bed. Through the curtains the sun streamed in and glistened off the silver ring on his finger. Well I will be damned.

Which in all seriousness, I probably was.

I wonder if I could sneak out of here without him noticing. That was very doubtful. He was like a bat, or something like that. Keen senses. Maybe I could over power him? I moved my arm. Nope, the pain was just too much, and over powering him wasn't an easy feat. I couldn't be alone with him. Maybe I should start screaming he shouldn't be here he shouldn't be alive.

I heard movement and my eyes quickly shut. The door opened.

"Dean, don't do this to yourself." It was Sam. The youngest Winchester, the guy I saved with my never tested before gun. Man, I had saved that Winchester a couple of times. I better get a Christmas card this year.

"It's because of us. I know it. Why else would Castiel tell us we had to find her, and then direct us directly to her?" There was silence.

"Maybe she has well connection to the reason why-"

"No." Dean said loudly. "She's just a hunter."

"I am a damn good hunter." My voice rasped and my eyes opened. "Shouldn't you be getting a tan from hell fire?" I sat up despite the pain. Dean's eyes looked into mine and instantly I was back five and a half years ago when we first met. The insecurities of that night came flooding back. Almost as if I was in high school again. Without thinking my hand went to my chest feeling if that silver chain was still around my neck. It was.

"Hey." The softer kinder voice said, I dragged my gaze happily from Dean and looked at Sam. How he had changed since I last sort after him in that musky old bar. Images of him downing shot after shot resurfaced, and we shared a quiet moment both clearly thinking of the same thing.

"Good to see you alive Sam and hunting." I tried to smile at him, but even my face muscles hurt. "Second time I saved your life I think."

"Second time?" The Winchester brothers said at the same time. However I ignored Dean and kept my eyes on Sam, not wanting to feel the same pain as I did when I looked at him.

"Yeah," I nodded expectantly at Sam. "Remember? When you were all emo and drinking after that dick went to hell and I stole the keys to the Impala. If I didn't take the Impala you would have crashed and died. First time." I ticket it off with my finger. "Then before when you were getting your ass kicked, I popped a cap in his ass." I smiled at Sam who smiled back.

"Thanks for that." Said Sam just as Dean shouted, "You stole the Impala?"

I snapped my head around to Dean. "Because I wanted to snap Sam out of his little drinking coma because… why was that again?" I put a thoughtful face on. "Oh yes because you went and sold your soul. Good job there Winchester. Did you enjoy your time in the pit?"

Dean jumped up out of his seat his finger pointed at me.

"What happened to you two?" Sam asked before either of us could speak. "You used to be so close."

Dean and I shared a look. We both remembered how close we were. How when we were eighteen and about to move interstate and how we did the unthinkable. Something that was meant to be so beautiful yet it turned into something when I think about it now caused me so much pain. How years later we saw each other and made the same mistake again, this time going too far.

The memories were as clear as day and just as strong they came flooding back. The first time we met. It's sad that I can remember every detail like it just happened.

* * *

_Demons._

_Ghost and vampires. _

_Things I would rather hunt than go to my own hell. Teenage Hell. The stupid pointless existence of High School. Stupid dad making me go. To further my education, he wasn't so strict with Harrison, he was allowed to skip. Then again Harrison was always seen by my dad as the better hunter. However I don't believe that is the case. _

_Harrison was technically is the better hunter. He has the best aim. But there's a lot more to hunting than shooting straight. There's bravery and heart and the passion for the job. All of which Harrison had lost very quickly. He wanted to leave the hunting world and he wanted me to leave it too. If he wasn't so hell bent on making me in to a normal person he wouldn't be forcing me to school while dad was on a hunt. _

_He turned the corner and I could see the gates of hell. Students with their friends and trendy clothing. I just didn't fit. I should be back looking at the newspaper looking for hunts, researching the forbidden. The car shuddered as Harrison pulled the hand break on. _

"_Play nice." He said to me looking down his nose at me. "No getting into fights. Study hard, answer questions."_

_I groaned at my brother. "Let's ditch. Get some ice cream and join dad on his hunt."_

"_How about you get your little butt out of my car and go to school." I pouted my mouth at him and he laughed. "And we can have pizza for dinner."_

"_Fine." I opened the car door and stepped out. "And I get to drive home?" Harrison nodded and smiled. I was about to slam the door when Harrison spoke again._

"_Elizabeth Ariel Lexington, take that thing out of your bag." I sighed and flinched to the sound of my full name, then heaved my bag on the seat opened the zip and pulled out an old book out and handed it to him. "Can you try and be normal?"_

"_I am normal." I snapped back. "It's the rest of the world that's un-normal. They chose to live in ignorance."_

_Harrison shook his head and reached in and pulled out a silver flask. "You wont be needing that either."_

"_If I die by the hands of a demon its all your fault." I snapped again as I pulled out my bag from his car and slammed the door shut and stormed off to the hell. _

_I raked my fingers through my dark brown hair as I walked through the gates. To my left was Mandy Sinclair, a bottle blond with grey eyes that she pretended were blue, sitting underneath a large oak tree with a smile on her face as she chatted to her friends. As I walked past them they stopped talking and started to laugh. _

_I must not kill her, I must not start a fight. I promised. I wish I took today off like I did yesterday. Yet that's why Harrison drove me to the gates of hell. Stupid school calling to see why I wasn't there, man I want to start throwing punches. _

_I sighed and kept walking as I saw two boys, one clearly older than the other, walking slightly in front of me, one totally sporting the 'bad boy' look and the other one looking awkward and trying to blend._

_The bad boy try hard was in a couple of my classes. Apparently he was new yesterday. So I am no longer the new kid. I could almost celebrate I was no longer the new kid. However new kid and new girl are two very different things. _

_Mandy watched me like a hawk when I walked into home room three minuets after the bell. She was already sitting in her semi cool seating position surrounded by her equally as blond friends. Mrs Ratchet shuffled the papers on her desk as I pushed past Eddy, the class Jock who made a deliberate attempt to give me a little pat on my arse. _

_Counting to ten I sat down on my seat near the back to avoid any eyes. The door swang open and in walked the leather jacket clad guy from this morning. Fantastic. _

"_Class this is Dean Wincherster." Mrs Ratchet said patting Dean on the back. "He has just moved here from_ _Truman High, some of you might have seen him around before. Anything you would like to say to the class Dean?"_

"_No thanks sweetheart." He responded with a smirk and a wink. Mandy instantly was drawn to him. _

_Yet I couldn't contain an eye roll and a sigh as I slipped down in my seat._

_Lunch came around and I was at my locker trying to waste as much time. I hated people my age. The sound of shoes skidding around on the cheap schooling floor snapped me to attention. Up at the mouth of the hallway was the boy I saw today with that bad boy wanna be who, Dean Winchester. _

_He was running quite fast for a kid his age. Then as soon as I could register his speed in my mind four other kids turned the corner. Slightly larger than this boy chasing after him shouting out insults at him. I heard the words 'freak' and 'homo', oh boy the young-ones aren't all that imaginative. Yet the poor kid looked conflicted._

_He neared me, and a smile etched to my mouth. I could very easily save this kid from a bashing, and all I had to do is play up to my own freak reputation. He neared me his gangly legs pumping and hitting the ground. I reached out my arm and grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him pushing him up against the lockers._

"_You slashed my tires you little-." _

"_I didn't!" The boy exclaimed._

"_I saw you did it, don't deny it. You have no idea what I can do to you do you?"_

_The boys where were chasing this kid stopped and looked at me and ran off. I smiled and dropped my grip around the kid and patted him on his head._

"_I didn't." He said._

"_I know. I don't even have my own car." I stepped back. "Let me guess you looked at them wrongly?" He looked at me dumb struck. I clicked my fingers in front of his face. "Is anyone there?"_

"_What just happened?"_

"_I saved you from getting your ass kicked, no need to thank me. I live a thankless existence." I moved away from him and opened my locker slightly and got my lunch. His eyes grew as he saw the stuff stuck up on the inside of my locker._

"_You into this stuff?" _

_I shrugged my shoulders, and looked at him. Never before have I wanted to tell him just how much of apart those things were in my life, in my family's life._

"_I wouldn't say into."_

"_But it's so ab-"_

"_Normal?" I finished off for him, I bent my knees a little and looked him into the eye. "There's a lot to be said about being abnormal kid. The abnormal are the who make a difference effect people's lives. Normal people tend to look out for number one, it takes an abnormal person to see past it all and see the truth and to care." _

"_But normal is so-" The kid was cut off by his name being called by a louder much deeper voice. In haste I slammed my locker shut, and turned around to see his brother._

"_Sammy? What you doing here?" His eyes landed on me and his eye brows shot up. "Hey sweetheart."_

"_Yeah – no." I responded to the oldest brother, put my hand on the kids head and turned around. _

_I went and sat underneath a tree by the fence line and observed. Dean stormed out of the school building clearly looking for someone but got distracted by Mandy who grabbed him and started to bluntly flirt with him. _

_Then too soon the bell went, like the most unholy sound. The sound that signalled the start of gym. I would rather be anywhere but here at this present moment._

_Like a death march I walked to the girls lockers. I hated without any doubt in my mind, hated more than I hated witches, the girls locker room and gym class. As I walked in I heard sniggers as the beautiful people started to change talking about the new guy Dean. Mandy was boasting about how they made out in the cleaning supplies closet yesterday. Yes that's all class, hooking up with the new guy at school when he hasn't even been there a day. _

_I pulled off my black t-shirt and replaced it with the white one, and pulled down my three quarter length pants and replaced them with green shorts. I hated this. They sniggered at me and the scar on my hip from an angry ghost. _

_Then once again I marched out and saw the boys already lined up, instantly my eyes were drawn to Dean. He stood out from the others. Even he could make the lime green shorts look good._

_Damn. I think he's hot._

"_Alright!" Shouted Coach. "Today we are going to play dodge ball. I presume you all know how to play."_

_The class murmured as the coach dropped some balls on to the gym floor. He blew his whistle and the game began. It wasn't long till Mandy had thrown a ball straight at my head at full force. _

_So I sat out, anger building in my body as she and Dean dominated the game. I felt angry that because I had to pretended to be normal I couldn't show just how strong I really was. The whistle blew again and Dean gave a cocky smile and was announced the winner._

_Then like sheep we reassembled. Revenge rattled around in my body. Mandy was the first one to grab the ball and just like last time she aimed it right at me. The pink ball sailed through the air then my reflexes kicked in and I caught it with precise precision. Her eyes widened as I aimed the ball at her and made it hit her in the head. One by one Dean and I got our fellow class mates out. _

_Then it was just the two of us. He gave me a smirk, and I repaid the same look. Then as if we counted down and threw the ball to each other hitting one and another with such force. _

"_Draw" The coach called as he blew the whistle and like ants we went to our respective changing rooms. The girls bundled up their clothing and went to the showers, and I did to, hearing the ridicule and the comments about my body and my personality. What a charming age group I happen to be living in. Like normal I didn't say anything, if I was she would say something back and then I would let my fist fly right into her face. I can ignore the side comments I had dealt with a lot worse. _

_Then once again the girls started to spill out of the change rooms. Their pointless chatter wanting me to put a drill into my temple. Beside the tree near the mouth of the gym stood Dean Winchester. Who the hell did he think he was? Some bad ass hunter? That would be a laugh._

"_Hey Mandy." He called out a smile on his face but his eyes weren't on her. She bounded up to him a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him and then they started to talk in a privet conversation. As I walked by I heard my name which clearly caught my attention._

"_Yeah that's Elizabeth. Total freak," she added. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. "I heard her mum killed herself."_

_I can let a lot of things slide. I can understand the hell of high school and just get over it. But I can't and I won't let that bitch talk about my mother. Things started to boil inside of me. An obsessed anger, that just caused me to lose control. _

_I span around to see her traditionally beautiful face, my fist clenched. I was like a snake ready to strike. Before I could make any movement towards the bitch two strong arms grabbed me around my middle._

"_Don't think about it." Dean's voice said as he carried me out down the path to the car park. I stopped moving. He set me down his eyes connecting with mine instantly making me feel uneasy. "Look," he sighed, "I know what she said was-"_

"_You know nothing Winchester." I snapped back my fist clenched. _

_He shrugged and folded his arms. "I know a lot more than you will ever know."_

_Then I had this weird feeling, like something was strong and compelling me towards him. Like a magnet. I wanted – no I needed to fight this feeling. His face changed. It grew stronger and stronger, he stepped forward._

"_Oi McNuggets!" A voice came out of my brothers 1964 AMC Rambler Ambassador, it was back and shone in the sun._

_Then my face turned red at my embarrassing childhood nickname. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother leaning out of his car watching me and the oldest Winchester._

"_McNuggets?" Dean laughed but I didn't say anything, I gave him a look and turned around._

"_Thanks for stopping me before things got out of hand." I called out over my shoulder._

"_Yeah I stopped a girl fight… Something must be wrong with me." I heard him mutter under his breath. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his immature comment. _

* * *

**Hey I have decided to re edit the chapters I have already up loaded. I have written the another thirteen chapters So I will update pretty soon. Not long till season 5. Can't wait. Please keep reading it gets better as it goes. Also review.**


	2. Baby, I love your way

**Wanted Dead and Alive**

**Chapter two**

**Baby, I love your way.**

* * *

Dean ran his hand over his face and I glared at him my arms folded. Sam shuffled around the room and sat on my other side. Sometimes, like moments like this and moments in the bar, he looks just like he did when I first met him. Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Why were you in that house?" Dean asked making my eyes squint out of anger towards him.

"It's called a job." I looked over Dean my lips curling into a slight snarl, as I fiddled with the silver chain out of habit. "I didn't know Hell gave out day passes? Or did you lot leave the door open again?"

His mouth thinned into a white line.

"I got out." He said in a steady voice this clearly wasn't the topic he wanted to be talking about. However it was no surprise to me that he was out, I had heard the stories, hell even Bobby called me to tell me that he was out and not a part of some demon plan. So he took away my only excuse for being able to kill him. "What job were you on?"

"I thought I saw something go on in that house. Well I did. I saw a little girl in a window looking scared and then I saw sulphur. However pretty sure it was a trap. The little girl was possessed, told the other one to get the information on where you two where then she left. More fun to be had. She said." I tapped my chin at looked up to the roof. "I think they called her some weird ass name like Lilith."

There was instant tension, I turned my head and looked at Sam who had this strange look in his eye. "Lilith. She was so close." He snapped standing up knocking his chair over.

Then silence fell on the room, like a thick heavy blanket, smothering me. I coughed not because of the awkwardness but because of this intense smothering feeling. However, Dean shot me a look that explained that he didn't understand the cough. I shot one back at him and adjusted my position. "You know this Lilith chick?" I asked to Sam.

"Yeah, you can say that. She's the one who held Dean's deal." Sam explained, Dean made a noise that gave me the instinct impression that he didn't want me to know about their dealings with her. "She's also running around trying to break 66 seals to raise Lucifer." Sam's voice sounded defiant, he wasn't looking at me but at Dean.

"So I guess calling her a bitch is an understatement." I scratched my hand and moved slightly the pain slowly going away. "What happens if Lucifer is released? I am guessing its not to go to some bake sales."

"The Apocalypse." Dean answered. "The end, hell on earth."

I allowed the words sink in.

I knew something bad was going down. Any hunter with half a brain knew that, but the end of the world? It sent chills down my spine. The faces of my nephew and my brother flashed to mind. But they were safe I knew that, yet I couldn't stop feeling so helpless to protect them.

Dean's hand flinched towards me. "Don't worry, we are on it." I pulled back the blanket that I was nestled under and swang my legs around. "Where do you think you're going? Get back in bed."

His hand went to my shoulder and my reflexes kicked in, my arm swang around grabbing his fingers and pulled them back.

"You bitch." Then I loosened my grip gave him a sheepish look then stood up.

Maybe Dean was right I should have stayed in bed the pain that I thought had subsided flared up. It would have caused me to cry out if I hadn't already suffered the most unimaginable pain only hours ago. Yet still I kept walking as if there was no pain. Sam held his hand for me but I waved it off. Painful step after painful step I found myself at the top of the stairs Dean and Sam slightly in front of me.

I took my step, then I smelt grass freshly cut grass. A bright light, a strong intense light that seemed to consume my whole vision and then the pain was gone.

* * *

_The sun was bright white hot and Harrison was chasing a stray cat under the swings and over the fence. A warm hand brushed hair from my face. I looked up to see my mother, beautiful in all her natural glory. So angelic with her movements around me. Her perfect fingers spread sunscreen over my face._

"_My little cherub," she cooed handing me my doll. A handmade tatted doll with bright red hair and painted big blue eyes. "You are the most special girl in the whole world, do you know that?" I looked at my mum with a smile. She had this power to make me smile to make me feel so safe. _

_I lifted my hand and touched her face. At that moment she looked less like a mother and more like perfection. _

"_Do you mind if we join you?" A kind voice said, we looked up to see a blond woman holding a hand of a little boy and a traveller capsule. _

_My mum smiled at her and shifted slightly to allow her and her children to join us. Her soft hands brushing over my skin allowing me to feel safe. _

"_I'm Ericka." My mother introduced extending her hand to the blond woman._

"_Mary." She responded._

_

* * *

_

_Dean Winchester is a Douchebag. _

_We had some classes together, and I swear no matter just how good looking I thought he was, his cocky attitude made me want to stab him with the silver knife I hid in my maths book. He always sat just in front of my his chair tipped back slightly and smelling of leather and cheap motels. _

_To top it off, he and Mandy were always sneaking in and out of closets and empty class rooms for their physical needs. Enough to make me vomit. That as well as the English class. Our teacher was bringing up the way writers expand the story with use of the Supernatural. Such like Shakespeare in Macbeth. How writers use the supernatural to give a reasoning to why things are._

_Stupid bitch. Most of the things featuring in these stories are actually true. Well the fact that there are things like that in the dark, not like stupid facts like garlic keeping away vampires. Sinking back in to my chair Mandy put her hand up._

"_Miss, do you believe that witches can be good then. Like in the Wizard of Oz?"_

_Ok where's my knife. "Unhygienic bitches." I muttered under my breath my hand itching for the knife in my bag. _

_Dean gave a splutter kind of cough to try and hide a laugh. I had another eye roll at the Winchester's expense. _

_The rest of the lesson seemed to fly by. Maybe because I found a couple of freckles on the base of Dean's neck that I made into my own dot to dot game._

_The bell rang and I was one of the first out of my seat and headed straight to my locker. On my way I could feel someone following me, instantly I stopped and turned to have Dean Winchester crash into me. The impact with the wall of muscle that is Dean Winchester caused me to fall back right on my arse._

_He smirked at me. "Well Lizzie," his voice said in his cocky manor, "Who would have thought you would fall for me?"_

_8-8-_

_The T.V flickered with images of war and blood; I didn't pay any attention to it. In my lap I had our apartments phone. The job Dad was on was taking longer than he thought it would. Another week and a half at least. _

_I hated it here, I liked sitting in the back seat of our car getting quizzed on how to kill different supernatural elements. What incarnations to say to make water holy. What different kinds of weapons worked best with everything my dad had ever hunted, these moments were the only ones I could ever connect to being like a family. I was four when mum died. She was such a lovely woman. _

_Whenever I thought of her I could picture her so clearly. She spoke with a faint Australian accent, due to the fourteen years of her life she lived there. Yet there was something more about her. It was the way her golden honey hair was always bouncy and her eyes, those hazel eyes always sparkled like she knew a secret. How she spoke with wisdom but also in a way I would understand what she said. _

_  
Would she have wanted this life for me? Would she have wanted her children to fight these monsters? Would she be proud of what we did? The lives we saved? No matter how we went about it the good we had done had to be worth something, right? Does the ends justify the means?_

"_So how was school?" Harrison asked as he opened the front door to our cheep dive of an apartment. Harrison has insisted that we had a stable place to live, that I shouldn't be subjected to hotel hopping. I would much rather a hotel room than this dive. At least then I wouldn't have had to spend the last hour or so searching for something to eat for dinner. I could have just ordered room service. _

_Hotel hopping was the hunter's way of life. For some reason it felt more of a home than this dump. I lifted my head from the arm rest of the warn out couch. Harrison was in a grey suit that he had used once as a cover in one of the jobs he helped dad out with. _

_It had been a week since the Winchesters arrived at my school and it really made things different – well for me. For some reason Dean seemed to be well interested in annoying me. However he and Mandy where always making out. It's like she was addicted in shoving her tongue down his throat. Not that I minded of cause. I wasn't into him, like in that way. He was funny, and pretty hansom and those eyes…_

_But I don't like him. _

"_School." I answered blankly. "Where have you been?"_

_Harrison shifted and moved more into the apartment sitting on the broken lazy boy. He unbuttoned his jacket opened it and sat down. "I had an interview." He responded just as short as I had to his question. I raised my eye brows at him and just as I was about to ask there was a knock on the door. _

"_Have you got a lady friend coming over?" I asked looking at Harrison as I sat up gesturing at his suit. House rules. Closest to the door always answers. Harrison shook his head his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. _

_With a shudder I pulled the door open, there stood Dean Winchester with a smug look, Sam standing next to him looking like he would rather be somewhere else. _

"_Sammy and I were just in the neighbourhood and we thought 'hey let's see what Lizzie is doing and if she would like to join us for some ice cream'. So Lizzie, would you like some very creamy ice cream." Dean gave me a breath taking smile. _

"_Just in the neighbourhood hey?" I responded patting Sam on the head. "You really shouldn't let your brother drag you all around."_

_Sam looked up at Dean and rolled his eyes, and then I heard movement behind me. I sucked in a deep breath as Harrison made his presence know. He coughed loudly as he handed me my bag. As he handed me my bag he whispered in my ear, "Should I tell him I own several guns?"_

_I turned back to him, "Why? When I own more than you." I grinned and walked out the door. _

"_See ya McNuggets." Harrison called out to me._

_It instantly felt weird, being the add on to the Winchester clan. "So what's Mandy going to say when she sees the freak with her Winny."_

_Dean's eyes narrowed at Mandy's pathetic nickname for him. "So what's with that McNuggets?" Sam asked before Dean could say whatever he thought. _

"_Embarrassing story," I responded as Dean opened the door to the ice cream parlour. _

"_That's caught my attention?" Dean said as I walked past him, I shot him an 'I'm not telling' look._

_We ordered our ice cream, insisted that he and I shared a Sunday, however he seemed to eat more than me. Pig. His leg brushed mine causing me to stop mid breath. He looked at me and picked up a glazed cherry._

"_Mind if I have your cherry, Lizzie?" My eyes rolled as his innuendo but I couldn't help but smile. I turned my head and saw a black Impala pull up._

"_That car is a beauty." I said to no one in particular, I don't know much about cars but this one, well it was just amazing._

"_Dad?" The boys said together as they got out of their plastic chairs and moved quickly outside. Their dad? Does this mean they are going to be leaving after only a week at our hell hole?_

_I picked myself up from the seat dropping some notes on to the table and went to join them to say good bye. It's a shame really that Sam kid was growing on me and Dean – well he was pretty awesome._

_Their dad looked a lot like him. Strong, rough and hansom in that old man kind of way. Instantly I straightened myself up slowly walking towards Dean who was now looking deadly serious._

"_See ya around Winchester." I said in passing, not really wanting to stay and be introduced to their father. I wasn't Dean's girl friend._

"_Who might you be?" Papa Winchester asked blocking me from leaving._

_I extended my hand to him, "Elizabeth Bradford." He grasped my hand and we shook._

"_John Winchester." He released his grip and looked at me instantly I felt the need to prove myself. "Your father, he's Ted Bradford right?" John said looking at me right in the eyes._

"_How did you –"_

"_Used to play softball with a Bradford in Lawrence." John said his tone conversational. "He had a daughter around your age named Elizabeth." He gave a half smile._

_I surveyed John's face, he looked like he wanted to ask me more questions. "Well," I said slowly taking a step back. "I best be off."_

"_Dean, walk her home." John ordered his eyes not leaving my face._

"_No need I can take care of myself, Mr Winchester." I said, "See you around." _

_I turned around quickly to try and stop any arguments or disagreements to my transportation home. My mind was clouded. I remember living there, in Lawrence, I remember going to a park every Friday but I couldn't remember Dad being on any team. _

_I was two blocks away from my apartment when I heard Dean call my name. I turned around to see him running up to me, he put his hands on his hips and gave me a smile. A smile that melted my defences._

"_I am walking you home." He said a smirk on his lips._

"_I can take care of myself." I responded as I began to walk._

"_Sure you are." He smirked again and I felt his hand slip into mine. My heart stopped beating for a second but a smile stretched on to my lips. "So what's with the nickname McNuggets?" _

"_If I told you that, I would have to kill you." I grinned. "And as much joy as that would bring me, I'm sure. It would be such a hassle. Getting lawyers and court dates."_

_Dean laughed and we neared my apartment. "So what is the protocol for when the devilish handsome man drops off a very lovely yet feisty lady off at her place?" He pulled me closer._

"_Not sure on the protocol, but wouldn't your Janitor closet buddy be upset about you discussing protocol with the class freak?"_

_He pulled me close and brushed some hair from my face, allowing his hand to slip down to my jaw line tipping it up slightly. "Hm, All I have to say is 'Who cares'."_

_His lips met mine and instantly I felt like I was on fire. It started slow but then it deepened we held each other giving into this wild fire feeling. My heart thumping in my ears._

"_My thoughts exactly." I breathed back to him. This is wrong, my mind screamed at me. As much as I couldn't stand Mandy and I wanted to make her pay, but this. Kissing a guy who is someone else's, kissing a guy that I know would be back with Mandy first thing tomorrow morning. He was a player, and I knew it why would I allow myself to fall into his trap. Player Player. "My brother is very protective of me-"_

"_So?" Dean responded his tone cocky. He leaned in but I stepped back._

"_So, he's probably watching us."_

"_Kinky." Dean responded leaning in again. "Thru a telescope that is mounted on a rifle."_

"_I don't think your brother could take me."_

_I laughed and opened the door to my apartment building. "Oh Winchester," I shook my head, "I could take you."_

"_Is that an offer?" He cocked his eyebrow making my cheeks turn scarlet. _

"_Good night Winny."_

"_Night McNuggets."_

_I slipped the key into the apartment building and unlocked it with a click. I could still feel Dean behind me watching me. I turned around to him so conflicted. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to feel him again. No I had to be strong._

"_Don't call me that." I said referring to the McNuggets comment. He gave me a weird look. "What?"_

"_Maybe I should walk you to your door." He said looking serious. _

"_Dean. Seriously what do you think will get me between this door and two flights of stairs? The Boogy man? If it came down to it, I could take him. Night Winchester."_

_*-8-8-8_

_Harrison shook me awake the next morning. "Oi McNugget, wake up." My eyes were open but he continued to shake me. His hands gripped me tight my head jerking backwards and forwards. "Liz! LIZZIEBEAR I have fantastic news."_

"_I am awake. What's your fantastic news?" Harrison dropped his grip and jumped on my bed pulling the sheets tight._

"_Promise not to freak out. And I am telling you because you are the bestest sister in the world." He smiled. "Promise you won't freak and tell dad just yet." He tapped his finger to his nose. "Sibling oath." _

"_Yeah?" I sat up in my single bed. "Who have you killed?"_

"_No one. Opposite really. Kerri is pregnant." He practically cheered jumping on my bed crushing my legs underneath his weight._

"_Awesome!" I shouted back quickly tucking my legs underneath myself. "Who's she?"_

"_Kerri, the one who I saved from the crazed spirit in Oregon."_

"_The one that you practically lived in her bedroom with salt lines telling dad you were keeping her safe." I raised my eye brows suddenly. "Am I going to be an Aunt?"_

_Harrison's smile grew, he jumped up and punched the air. "I'm going to be a daddy!"_

"_But you're twenty."_

_Harrison sat down his face clearly reflecting his distaste to my lack of excitement. "So was mum when she had me."_

"_Yeah but dad was a lot older."_

_Harrison sighed and sat back down his arms folded. "We are going to get married after she's had the kid, she's already starting to show and it's not how she pictured her wedding. Anyway I have already been accepted in to a school on a full ride-"_

"_So what, you're going to live a normal soccer mom life?" I folded my arms. "I thought you would grow out of this stage of wanting to ditch the family."_

_He grabbed my hands. "No not ditch the family. Ditch this life. This stupid excuse of an existence. The way dad trained us, to kill to shoot first ask questions later. That's no way you train you kids. To raise them. Mum wouldn't have wanted that for us."_

"_How do you know?" I snapped back. "Maybe she would have wanted us to make sure no one else has to go through the same pain as we did."_

"_Look Lizziebear. Kerri and I have spoken and we want you to come live with us." He said the words through a sigh. Then there was silence. Leave Dad to hunt by himself so I could live some cookie cutter life? Go to college. Maybe join a sorority, date some guy in a band sneak into clubs to watch him play. Get stoned and drunk. Have random sex with random people. Live the college experience. _

_I shook my head got out of bed. "I have to get ready for school."_

"_Think about it Liz." He pleaded. "You're a smart girl. Kerri's dad even suggested that he payed for you. A way of saying thank you-"_

"_For what? Digging up his mistresses grave and burning her bones." I slammed my wardrobe door shut._

"_Come on Liz. You're smart if you put your mind to it you could probably get into anywhere you want. Do whatever you want." He shuffled as I bundled it under my arm. "Do you still want to be driving around the country with dad when you're thirty?"_

"_I have to get ready for School." I moved out of my bed room then into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind me. Angrily stripping down and turning on the hot water. The water hit me hard causing my skin to quickly turn red raw. Salt water fell from my eyes._

_Harrison couldn't leave me. He was my rock. Hell he was more than a father to me than my own. I dressed slowly trying to kill time so I could just bolt out the door and head straight to school. As much I didn't want to face school. I couldn't face seeing Dean and Mandy. Her gooey looks to him. Dean being all cocky like he knows that I don't want to like him. That I do too much. _

_There is no point in these stupid crushes, in a couple of weeks I will be gone. He will still be with Mandy then he will graduate and I will be just a distant memory. _

_I pulled on my tight black jeans and an old grey baggy t-shirt that fitted weirdly, dipping strangely around my bra. I lifted the cloth in an attempt to make it fall different, it failed. Quickly brushing my teeth, I swung the bathroom door open. Harrison was leaning against the couch. He stood up ready to start talking. I grabbed my book bag._

"_What do you want for breakfast?" He asked looking at me with a pleading smile on his face._

"_I am walking to school, no time." I moved towards the door my hand on the handle._

"_Just think about it." He pleaded. I didn't respond just opened the door and slammed it shut. My legs pounded against the stairs, slightly slipping on the third last stair. The old couple below popped their head out to yell at me. Ignoring them I pushed the door open and continued to run. _

_I ran straight past the High school and kept going. Everything, everything I knew, everything I held dear was going to break. To lose Harrison. To have to choose between my brother who was always there, or my father who has only ever wanted the best for me. _

_My legs began to feel like they were split open, instantly I stopped and taking in everything. My moist surroundings took me by surprise. There was a lake that ran around the outskirts of the small town. The sudden halt of my running caused me to trip, the dirt fell away from me causing me to lose my footing. _

_That was when something grabbed my arm and pulled be back into what felt like a warm brick wall. Crushing but strong and comforting. _

"_You have to be the clumsiest person…" Dean sighed. "Who falls once they stop running?"_

"_Winchester I am not in the mood ok." I shook his grip off me and moved closer to the lake standing so close to the water. "Shouldn't you get back to Mandy?"_

_Dean sighed, and I began to walk up stream, knowing full well Dean was following. It was a long moment before I stopped and turned around to face him. Neither of us spoke. Yet his hand reached out and brushed a salt water tear from my cheek._

"_What happened?" He asked allowing his hand just to linger slightly on my cheek. _

_I moved away and sat on the bank. I wanted to tell him I needed to tell him but how was I meant to tell this guy what was tearing me up._

"_It's hard to explain." I pulled my bag off my shoulder and dumped it on the ground. "Why didn't you let me fall?" Dean looked at me weirdly. "Why did you follow me?"_

"_Something didn't seem right." He joined me with a shrug. "And who needs school anyway." _

_I nodded and pulled off my jumper. "I want to go swimming." I said after a moment of silence. My hands already on my shoes and socks pulling them off._

"_What?" Dean asked, as he watched me pull off my t-shirt exposing my bra, then fiddle with my belt and letting me drop my pants to the ground. Maybe it was my imagination but I could have sworn I heard Dean stop breathing. _

_The water was like ice, yet I endeavoured to go further out. I always did things like this when my life seemed out of control. Do weird things to make me feel somewhat alive. _

_Dean looked perplexed by my movement into the water. "You coming in?" I called out swimming into the middle of the lake. Dean took off his leather jacket then his shirt._

"_What's in it for me?" He called back. I smiled and moved to a submerged rock and hoisted myself on to it, however just as I did it my hand slipped on the slime covered rock and the rest of myself followed. I cursed loudly to myself as the cold water hit me. _

_My body felt limp for a second as the water filled me. Yet as I fell my body tumbled. Fighting I tried to find my way up the right way the way to life. That's when the second time I felt his strong arms around me and pulled me up. Dean pushed me against the rock his eyes looking dangerously at mine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood. _

"_What do you think you were doing?" He yelled at me._

"_I slipped it could happen to anyone."_

"_You were being careless." He snapped back. "Being careless can get yourself killed." Those words I had heard from my father so many times in my life. _

"_I slipped off a rock." I snapped back suddenly becoming so much more aware of Dean's muscles moving as he kept me afloat and up on the rock. I couldn't help but look deep into his eyes._

"_You have been acting careless all day."_

"_All Day?" I snapped back at him. He agreed and was about to open his mouth when I pushed mine of to his. _

_Instantly he pushed us away from the rock pulling me closer and engaging in one of the best kisses of my life. Lifting me up so my legs could wrap around his waist. Our mouths played together and his whole body seemed to be enjoying the kiss. The hot sinful kiss, that made my heart explode and my toes to curl. His hands were strong and tried to feel as much of my almost naked body as he could._

_Dean broke the kiss by allowing his lips to run down the side of my neck. My fingers gripped him tight and allowed a slight moan to come from my lips. I could feel Dean smile against my neck. Quickly I pulled away from him._

"_Race you back?" I said as I began to swim back._

"_Tease." He laughed as he splashed me and swam after. He rived back on the grass way before I did. "Look you made me get in before I took my jeans off."_

_I climbed up on the grass and laid next to him. His eyes surveyed my underwear clad body. "Poor baby." I responded as the sun broke through the trees. Dean rolled on to his side. _

_

* * *

_

**Ok another re-edited chapter. Will pump some more out soon maybe today. See how things go. Might get distracted. Now please read and review. Not long till Supernatural Season 5!**


	3. Rock and roll all night

**

* * *

**

Wanted Dead and Alive

**Chapter three**

**Rock and roll all night.**

* * *

I giggled as he stretched his hand across my stomach he smirked at me lowering his head to mine. My heart pounded against my ribs. "Seriously," Dean said his eyes were connected with mine. "The other night you practically push me off you..." He traced his finger up my stomach then back down again. "Now you skip school almost fall head first into a lake then strip down," he paused and his smirk grew, "not that I am complaining."

"Of cause not, Winchester." His finger ran across my scar causing a shiver to run down my body.

"Then you went swimming and almost died." I snorted he gave me a harsh look. "Then," he stretched out his hand and smoothed his hand across my ribs, my cheeks flushed read. "What's gotten into to you?"

"Why Winchester, do you want to explain the unexplainable?" I sat up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Don't tempt me." He said causing me to laugh. "I feel like your objectifying me." I laughed again. "Don't laugh at me." He joked as he began to tickle me. Soon we were both rolling across the grass in the sun.

It was one of those moments. One of those moments where everything else just disappeared, and nothing else existed but each other. There was no school that I really should be at. No Supernatural creatures that just always seemed to want my family's blood. There was also no elder brother leaving the family for some new family.

He pinned me to the ground. He pressed his lips against mine and quickly pulled away.

Dean gave me this look, like he was debating with internal demons.

His lips crashed against mine suddenly. His arms held me close, his wet jeans rubbing up against my legs. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire, burning loudly screaming for me to give in. Allow him to give in to my body's needs.

The sun was high in the sky when we untangled ourselves from each other. Our clothes dried and gasping for breath. Dean wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his chest.

"It's weird." He said after a while his fingers slightly stroking my back. I looked up at him pressing my chin against his chest. "I feel like I should protect you."

I sighed into him. His sent filling my nostrils enticing me. Wanting me to just give in to my physical desires. "Winchester I can take care of myself."

His lips touched the top of my head. "So you have said." He rolled on to the back and I got the distinct feeling he was almost asking me to allow him to be protective over me.

"Why don't we make a deal," I smiled as I straddled him, just enjoying this perfect moment with a guy I couldn't get off my mind. "If I need help, I will always come to you first."

He sat up, supporting himself with his arms. "For now." He responded. Just as our lips met again there was a blast of a horn.

Harrison's car was parked underneath a tree. The door swang open and he stormed out. His eyes were blazing his hair a mess. Instantly Dean and I broke apart. I dashed to get my clothes that were neatly folded by the lakeside. Dean quickly did the same grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

I half expected Harrison to yell at me instead he stormed straight to Dean and threw a punch. The fist landed directly in Dean's face. The punch to his face a bone crushing blow, however Dean didn't crumple to the ground as I expected him to do nor did he run away. Instead they were soon in a full blown fight. Ducking and weaving each other's punches, I had to admit Dean was a fairly good fighter.

"Oi!" I shouted as Dean and Harrison continued to throw punches. "Get off him." I grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and pulled. He fell backwards and Harrison got up. Harrison angrily dusted himself off then grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on Elizabeth." He lead me back to his car without a word. We sat in the car not saying anything. The engine roared and he skidded out of my dream world back into reality.

It had to be the longest ride back to the apartment. Neither of us said anything. I was pissed and by the looks of it so was he as I tried to dress myself in the front seat. Harrison hugged the road turning sharply with each corner.

The car lurched when he stopped in the apartment car park. I wondered how Dean was going to get home and if he was going to be in any trouble for ditching school like I did. When I realised the car we were parked next too.

Swinging my door open and started to run up into the apartment up the stairs. Our apartment door was already ajar. I pushed it open to see my father standing in the middle of the room looking larger than life. Wearing a leather coat and jeans which were covered with dried mud and dust, with large black army boots from his years in the force.

"Daddy!" I greeted as I ran into the shabby entrance to the apartment. Dad turned around his scruffy face turning into a smile. Bounding up to him I wrapped my arms around my father's neck his stubble scratched my neck. He gave me a warm hug back.

"Hey Tiny Dancer!" He dropped his arms and held me at arm's length. "You look different."

"How did the hunt go?"

"Elizabeth skipped school again today." Harrison said closing the door behind us before Dad could answer. I shot Harrison a look. "I found her half naked with some boy."

"What?" My dad snapped folding his arms across his chest. "Who is this guy?"

"Nothing happened Dad." I sighed moving into the worn out couch. "And his name is Dean."

"This same Dean also picked out lock so he could come and take her out." Harrison snapped dobbing me into our dear old dad. Oh so that's how he came up to my apartment, why didn't I think of that before?

Well Harrison sure changed his tune. He was practically pushing me out the door to spend time with him and now – what an idiot.

"What?" Dad yelled, "I leave you in charge for a couple of weeks and you allow your sister to skip school to have strange untrustworthy boys around?"

"Wait? Did I miss the memo when I actually became a father to an seventeen year old girl." Harrison yelled. "I am here doing the best I can to raise someone three years younger than me. It's not my job but I do it, you should do it. Do you think mum would have wanted me to be the only father figure in her life?"

Dad started to splutter. The vain on his neck pulsing. "Stop it." I yelled at both of them my arms across my chest in an angry protest. "I screwed up. I skipped school. I went swimming in the lake – which was why I was half naked – because-" I stopped myself. I couldn't not like this. I couldn't declare if I was going to stay apart of the family or go off with Harrison. I couldn't. Not now, not like this.

"Because?" Dad snapped his arms winding themselves around his broad chest so tightly I wouldn't have thought that they could ever untie.

"I felt like it?" I sucked in a deep breath. "Just wanted to skip school and Dean just tagged along. To keep me safe or something. I don't know I really wasn't paying attention."

Dad sighed. He always spoke about me zoning out and how it's going to be the death of me one day. "This was not how I wanted to be greeted." He unwound his arms and his hand ran over his face. "Fine, Beth, your grounded."

"What?" Sure I had heard of groundings when I watched mindless teenage Television shows. Not in my real life. I practically lived a grounded existence.

"School then straight home. No seeing this Dean kid."

"What? Dad! No, Dad come on we will be out of this town –"

"In a week. I need my rest for a while before we hit the road. So no seeing this boy outside of class." Just was I about to 'but dad' he held up his finger and pointed towards my room. I could have had smacked him in the face. Yet I obeyed him, and sulked into my bedroom.

* * *

Like what was explained to me that night. Either Harrison or Dad were going to drive me to school until the end of the week. To top that off my father didn't care for my new attitude. Right whatever. However Harrison came into my room late that night and thanked me for not ragging him out like he did to me. He once again asked me to go away from him. To leave this hunting life behind.

I only responded with 'I thought you didn't want to be responsible for me', he almost looked as if I slapped him in the face when I said that. He quickly changed the subject to about how Dean could actually hold his own in a fight. This in turn, got me to ignore him. I don't know why suddenly I felt the need to be so weird when it came to the Winchester, I just, well wanted to spend time with the only one who didn't think of me as a freak.

The first day after dad coming back he drove me to school. His car pulled up right in front of the gate his eyes expectant on the school. I gathered he was waiting to see who Dean was.

"Harrison or I will meet you here at 3." I merely just nodded, pissed off with being treated like a child for the first time in my life.

Just as I opened the door the Black Impala pulled up on the other side of the road. I could see Dean sitting in the front seat. A smile tickled my lips just as my father began to rev the engine. Slamming the door behind me, without giving my father any of the love that I once would have, I swang my bag over my shoulder and walked straight to the gates of hell.

Dean appeared by my side much quicker than I would have thought Sam in toe.

At that sudden moment I didn't know how to greet him. What part of this game were we at? And could we really be anything, I was leaving in a week, leaving him to the jaws of Mandy. My throat felt like it was going to close, that was when Dean slipped his hand into mine our fingers quickly intertwining. He moved our hands to behind his back so no one could see.

"Was there hell to pay when you got home?" Dean asked as we walked down the halls. Sam stood off to the side.

"Grounded." I responded. "What about you?"

"Nothing."

"The joys of being male I guess." I said through a sigh. Dean laughed. "So Sam did ya enjoy wondering the halls without big brother Dean looking over your shoulder?"

Sam shrugged and then broke away from us looking at Dean.

"Don't worry about him," Dean said as he leaned up, "he gets a bit shy." He added as he pulled me close.

"Do you really think Mandy will appreciate this public display of affection?"

"You worry too much about what she thinks." His lips moved to my ear. "So what are you doing tonight?" My knees turned weak.

"Grounded remember. Under house arrest." He sighed his breath tickled on my neck. Great, I am one of _those _girls, who turned into mush when she was around the guy she thought was cute.

"So break out?"

"Why do you want me to die?"

"I guess I could always break in." He gave me a playful look.

"My dad owns a gun." I smiled.

"So does mine." His lips brushed up against my neck and he lead me into the janitors closet.

* * *

The week was almost up, it was Sunday, and now Harrison decided to tell dad about his plans as we sat around the dinner table.

"I am not coming with you." Harrison said stabbing the potato with his fork.

"What?" Dad snapped letting his fork letting it clank on the plate.

"Kerri is pregnant."

"Who?" I was glad Dad had the same reaction as me.

Harrison began to tell me what he told me all those mornings ago. The vain in my father's neck began to pulse, and his face slowly but surely started turn purple.

"And I want Liz to come with me."

Dad allowed his words to sink in. I guess he always thought that I would be the one who would leave the family business. He had always insinuated that. Yet I guess when faced the prospect of me actually leaving scared him a bit.

"Beth?" Dad asked me. It was strange how everyone used different variations of my name.

"I am not going anywhere dad." I said. "I am a hunter." I added forcefully.

"But McNuggets, you can be so much more?"

"More?!" Dad snapped his fist slamming down on the table.

"Yes more." Harrison snarled. "Having a normal life, not having her life constantly in threat. Having a stable healthy relationship, getting married working a normal job."

"She is safe with me." Dad growled his teeth showing.

"Until you get distracted by a job, which you always do." Harrison responded with the same snarl.

Dad's brow furrowed together and turned bitter. "You have no idea what you are talking about. If you want to leave the family and leave the thing that killed your mother walking around..."

"It's been years!" Harrison yelled. "Years and the trail has gone stone cold. You can't possibly think that mum would have wanted her children to be fighters. Mindless killers."

The voices got louder and louder and I slipped behind the yelling and into my room. Dean did break in one night. Friday night to be exact. Nothing really happened. We sat in silence listening to some of my music, I smuggled in some sugary food. We stuffed our faces and when I was sure my dad was asleep we began to joke around like we always do. Then I told him about moving again, he didn't say anything. It was strange, for both of us. I don't think either of us have had anything like this before. A sort of relationship. And when I woke up he was gone. I guess that's probably for best.

I sank onto my bed and kicked the clothes spilling out from my half packed bags. An idea sprang to my mind, I pulled off the clothes I have had on all day and that smelt of pine after the majority of the day making Steaks. And got changed, hoping to all god that I looked half way decent and opened my window and climbed down the fire escape.

It took less time than I thought getting to the Sticks Motel. That was when the flaw of the plan came evident. I had no idea what I was doing, I had no idea which room the Winchester's were staying in. God, Dean could have gone off with Mandy for all I knew.

The black impala glistened in the street light, so I just moved over and sat on the hood looking up into the stars. My breathing deepened and I became relaxed.

"If you scratch the car I might just have to kill you." I smiled at the voice but didn't look away from the stars. "Dad's given me the keys," I heard them jingle. "Want to go for a drive?" I sat up, my skirt slipping a little, I watched Dean's eyes look me over wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." I laughed as I slid off the bonnet and walked around to the passenger side door. "Let's drive."

Dean gave me a childish grin. The Impala was well an amazing ride. Dean had some classic rock blasting from the speakers. One hand on my leg one hand on the wheel. His thumb softly stroked my skin.

We drove for about an hour talking about mindless stuff, about the band that was on the radio. Then about my great escape. He found it well amusing to say the least.

"And here was I thinking that you wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to little old me."

"Good thing my dad has a short temper and yours is reasonable." Dean laughed at my comment allowing his hand to slip up slowly.

"I just think he likes you." My cheeks turned red as Dean stopped the car. He removed his hand from my leg and stroked the side of my face.

"Well he is a stud. Maybe I should have let him drive me around. He could give me a nice long goodbye." I winked at Dean who gave me a deathly look. I laughed.

"That's more than slightly disturbing."

"And I think I might miss you."

"Might you?" I turned to him scooting closer to him. "What will you miss?"

His hand ran through my hair. "Lots of things." I took a breath taking me in. "Will you miss me?"

"Nope." I joked slipping out of his grip and opened the door and ran out. Soon he was chasing me down the hill side I laughed as his arms wrapped around me and span me. He pushed me down onto the ground.

"Say you'll miss me." He said pinning my arms to the ground. I shook my head. "Say it."

"Nope." I snapped with a smile on my face. His head lowering to my lips.

"You are so going to miss me." He smirked at me, my heart pounded loudly in my chest.

"I don't want to miss you." I responded. He loosened his grip on me.

"Yeah." His lips met mine and quickly pulled away. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. I could think of much better things I could do... that we could do." I sat up kissing him deeply.

"Wait what?" For the first time I had ever spoken to Dean his voice shook and broke slightly.

"I don't know." I responded in a whisper. Dean's lips crashed against mine. In a strong fire like kiss. His tongue in my mouth playing with mine. His hands his mouth it set me alight with passion.

This was all happening so, so fast. So not how I pictured it, yet it was everything I imagined. To have strong warm arms holding me tightly close to the body of a man that I cared for beyond anything I could imagine.

His hands were up underneath my shirt then under my blue bra. His lips travelled down my neck. "Let's go somewhere a little warmer." He picked me up still kissing me and put me down on at the back door of the Impala. He took off his jacket rolled it into a ball and put it down at the furthest end. I slid in. He slid on top of me trying hard not to crush me with his weight.

Soon our clothes where off and our hands were all over each other. It was awkward, it hurt, his head hit the roof a couple of times. It was nothing like I expected and everything all at the same time.

We curled up in the back seat his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"I am going to miss you." I whispered into the night.

"I knew it." He kissed my shoulder. I kept my mouth shut and snuggled against him.

* * *

My body was hot. Burning hot. White pain shot through my body causing me to scream. A cold cloth rested on my head trying to cool me down. Water droplets ran down my face but they felt like they were turning into steam before they could help. I had to be on fire, engulfed by flames dragging me to hell.

"What the hell happened to her? What were you two doing?" I heard the rough strong voice of my brother Harrison.

"A job." My father responded with an older version of Harrison's voice. I pulled in a deep breath and writhed in the pain. "Now you do your civilian job, fix her."

"If I knew what affected her I might have know what to do." He snapped back.

I wanted to yell at them to stop, this was the first time in three years since they had been in the same room together. Three years since I left Dean behind, since Harrison announced he was going to become a off to university and that a girl he met on one of our jobs was going to be his wife and was already pregnant with his son. Three years since I graduated and had a fight with my father saying that I was going to continue hunting three years since my father told Harrison never to come back. Three long years.

"We were hunting Witches." I heard my father say. "I guess your fancy degree hasn't taught you how to deal with this."

"No." I heard his voice get quite. "But I have learnt a thing or two. I am gathering you burnt the hex bag?" His voice was distant.

"What do you think I am, an idiot? This is my job." I heard Harrison groan off in the distance. Pain shot through my body. Burning. Burning my insides. Liquefying them.

A hand place on my shoulder, "Don't give up baby girl." My dad's voice said, pleading begging. I couldn't hold on. I was slipping I needed to fight I needed too.

It was white, a crisp pristine white. The kind of white that you associate with heaven. A man stood in my view, I thought it was a man by the way the light hit it. He stretched out his hand for me.

"Who are you?" I asked the faceless man.

"Castiel." He responded. "I need you to fight this." His hand stretched out further. "Take my hand."

Hesitation rattled me. It would be too easy just to give up here, to fall away in to a peaceful life, where there was no pain not remembering just a long peaceful sleep. A sleep that I needed for so long.

"Take my hand." Castiel repeated again this time a little stronger than before. Something made me not want to let him down. "Don't let your mother's sacrifice be in vain." He said his words chilling me down to the core. "Please take my hand."

I reached out to him. He held my hand tightly and pulled me up to my feet.

My head was tilted up and a hot sticky liquid was poured down my throat. It tasted like tar, or well how I imagined tar to taste like. It stuck to the sides of my throat.

"Nasty." I found myself spluttering. Then two strong arms gently wrapped themselves around me. I could smell our Cadillac leather on him. I could feel tears splashing on to my shoulder. It is strange to see a hunter express emotion like that. To get so upset, so much so that they actually behave in a human kind of way. We hunters have to be strong when every nerve in our body is telling us to run. Run for the hills, what we are dealing with is not natural, not what we should be doing. "Dad it's ok." I said as I moved out of his grip. Dad released me just to have another pair of strong arms around me. "Ok Harrison, let me go."

"Nope McNuggets can't do." He said into my neck. "We almost lost you there."

"A Witch? Come on Bro, give me some credit." I moved trying to loosen his grip on me.

"Aunty Wiz?" A small worried voice said in the door way.

"Pete, go back to your room, Aunty Liz and Pop will see in a short while. Go play with mummy."

I heard tiny footsteps disappear around the corner, the tiny footsteps were soon masked by louder ones. "Keep the door shut please." There was a sigh. "I will get some clothes for Liz."

Kerri walked away to her room I presume. I was lowered back on to the bed noticing for the first time that my clothes were sticking to my body and that the smell of that copper that I only connect with blood was seeping into the fabric.

"Get some rest Tiny Dancer." My father cooed. "I won't leave your side."

* * *

**This was a flash back chapter but I didn't put it in Italics just cause it would be hard to read. Trust me it gets better as it goes along. Read and Review. Thanks!**


	4. Stuck in the middle with you

**Wanted Dead and Alive.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Stuck in the middle with you**

* * *

Dad, his face and his eyes they were so real so human. They looked at me as he began to fade. Fade back into nonexistence. A memory. A cheep cold memory. One that pained my very existence to remember. Death come to me, I will welcome you with open arms if I just get to be with my parents again. Please Death I beg of you. Reunite me with the ones I have loved and lost, reunite me with my dead childhood.

There was just too much pain, the world was still burning, burning with hate and there was just no escape.

"Shut up Uriel!" Came a rough voice that sounded a little hoarse. "You dick with wings."

"Just because of your guilt you're being blinded from the job at hand." A smother more aggravated voice sounded. "Now-"

"We have some time." A softer male voice said cutting off the other one. "She's about to come too."

Maybe because I believed that I was the only female in the room that I allowed my eyes to flutter open. There were four men in the same room I originally woke up in. Sam was near the door, Dean was to my left, there were the other two guys from the fight in the house there. One the nicer softer looking one was beside me and the other one looked like he was about to kill Dean.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up.

"You moved too soon after the fact," the man with amazing blue eyes said to me. "The type of demonic power they used on you mixed in with the treatment caused you to be a lot weaker that you would have expected."

"In other words," Dean snapped from his side of the room, "you didn't listen to me. Not that that's a change."

"Oh Winchester being a little bitch like always. Tell me Winchester who's bitch-"

The blue eyes raised his hand to shush me, I surprised myself when I did. There was something about him, which seemed so familiar and safe something that captured my attention, and held it. Air was caught in my throat.

"Am I alright now?" I asked sitting up and pleasantly surprised by the absence of pain. The blue eyes smiled at me and he moved away. "Who are you?"

"Castiel," he responded, the name took whatever wind I had left in my out.

"Yeah he's a big fluffy winged angel." Dean said his arms folded.

"Angel?" The word seemed so lost on me. I had always believed, if there's evil there just has to be good. To me it just had been what I believed in, Harrison didn't and my dad was on the fence about it.

"Are we going to have to prove it?" The other man on the side of the room said his voice had more than a hint of anger.

"Uriel." Castiel warned his blue eyes leaving mine and landing on the other angel.

"We have waisted too much time on this mud monkey-"

"Oh aren't you just a barrel of laughs." I said pulling myself out of the warmth of the bed. "Where's Bobby?"

"Mexico." Dean responded his voice just as gruff as ever. I merely just nodded not sure on how to react to this situation. To him. After all this time. After everything, was this how it was going to be? Bitterness the awkward feeling, and the snap comments that caused flinches. My hands fidgeted with the necklace.

"Seeing a Donkey show?" I asked swinging my legs off the side of the bed. "So what's going on? Why did you drag me here?"

"We saved your-" Dean started but was waved off by Uriel who became interrupted by Castiel.

"The Winchester's need your help." He said his face was blank without any emotion but I pick something up, a feeling of sorts. That he didn't want me to be here, that he wanted a different situation.

"What exactly do they need my help with?"

"Nothing." Dean sapped again pulling away retreating back in to the room.

"The Demon wanting their whereabouts," Castiel said moving to my side, "we need you to help them hide from him until they are able to find which seal are about to break, also to help them if they are to face him again."

"What didn't God give them some invisibility cloak?" I responded standing up enjoying the movement without pain. "I am no blacksmith or voodoo master. Can't you just-"

"Don't order us." Uriel said loudly causing me to jump slightly.

"Don't use that tone with me." I snapped back sounding so much like my father. "You're asking me a favour, show some respect."

"Respect!" He yelled at me, I wanted to laugh at the facial expression. I moved slightly my eyebrows raised and my smile still on my mouth.

"Yeah respect." My smirk became evident once again. "You're asking me to take time out of my –"

"You will help save the world." Castiel said his eyes on mine.

"I guess that's too much to be left in the hands of angels then?" I turned around and swang the door open.

I don't know why I was reacting this way. I normally wasn't like this There was something unsettling about the name Castiel that made me, turn. Turn back into that person I thought I had left long ago. The one that was so hurt after Dean, after he left, after he died. The one who just wanted to give up after those bitches of witches poisoned me.

His name made me revert back to how I was before he grabbed my hand. That torn up cold sad shell of a person. He was here he pulled me on my feet again, maybe...

Could it be more than just a coincidence that the last memory had a magical being holding his hand out to me, yet Castiel isn't a very common name. There was also this strange that even though hearing his name, seeing Dean again, being back here. It was too weird.

Too walk down memory lane. It was painful, unnecessary and evil. I tried not to think about the voice that pulled me to my feet all those years ago.

"Going to run away again?" I heard the voice behind me say as I started to scrounge through my duffle bag.

"No Winchester." I snapped not looking up. "I am looking for something."

"Your gun?" He asked moving to the other side of the table dragging out a chair and sitting himself on it. "Sam has it. I thought it would be best if I kept all dangerous things out of your reach."

"I didn't kill you then, I wouldn't kill you now." I responded falling into a chair. "Not when angels are watching over you."

Dean gave his cocky arrogant smirk and did a little eyebrow wiggle, that left me reaching for something sharp and or heavy to injure him with.

"Well they just disappeared." Another voice said. "Would you like something Liz?"

"I could kill your brother for a beer." I responded as Sam opened the fridge.

"It seems like a life time since I saw you." Sam continued after a moment of silence. "What's new?"

I shrugged leaning back in the chair. "Same old. Hunting evil. You?"

* * *

I was at Bobby's for about a week. A week that I imagine Hell was like, just in the cooler weather. With extremely limited supplies I was only able to make something that hid the 'scent' from that Demon. It also didn't take me long to realise that the only reason I was being kept here is well in some regards to keep me busy and out of trouble.

You get trapped once by a Demon and then you're babied. Pathetic, really. Actually, truth be told I was actually ashamed in myself that it took me that long to realise what they were doing. I wasn't too sure which side of the fence wanted to keep me under the close watch, whether it was the Winchesters or those big fluffy winged angels.

Thursday came around quickly and my phone which sat on my work bench started to buzz. Three o'clock, just like, well, clockwork. I smiled looking at the name flashing on the screen. After everything I still mattered to someone, and that someone still after everything I put him through still called no matter what.

Dean who was sitting on the couch nearby looked up to me from the thick dusty book. "Who's calling you?"

I ignored him and flipped my phone open and put it to my ear. "Hey Stud."

"7 rings." Came the response, no pleasantries. "Is everything alright?"

I laughed. "Yep everything is fine. I am actually at Bobby's at the moment."

"What? After you swore you would never go back there? What next you're working with the Winchesters."

I didn't respond I didn't need to because that brief pause was all that he needed. In that brief pause I managed to move from the table to outside where there was no one to hear the verbal lashing I was about to endure. Sitting down at the back step holding the phone away from my ears would bleed when he verbally bitch slapped me. He took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I didn't ask for it. It just happened."

"Just happened?" He yelled his voice a little metallic through the phone. "How come everything that involves that family, just happens?"

"I donno. Maybe its apart of some divine plan." I joked allowing myself to thinking back to the angels in my bedroom.

"No divine plan would keep pushing you into that Winchester family. At least it's only Sam you're with."

"Oh," I said moving away a little from the back door. "Didn't I tell you that? Well, Dean kinda is out of Hell. Which is to say, he is out of Hell."

There was another pause, I kind of got this feeling he already knew though. "You didn't sell-"

"For Dean Winchester?" I gave a stiff laugh. "It's like you don't even know me Harrison. I mean come on, you know I can't stand the heat."

Another pause followed my words. "No." His voice was steady. "I forbid you-"

"Oh ok. You forbid me." I laughed into my end of the phone. "I think you lost any right to forbid me on doing anything to do with hunting, once you left."

There was silence on his end of the phone. He hated me bringing up his hunting history. He had completely left the old life behind, even when his old life was so keen on making its voice heard.

"I am not happy about this, about _any _of this." His voice was cold and calculated. "I am not happy about you being around Dean Winchester."

"I know." My mind tracked back to all the conversations Harrison and I had have over our time, all the conversations about me and Dean Winchester. "He's a jerk. But I am about to leave anyway." I responded stuffing my free hand into my pocket. "My work is done."

"You still coming home for my birthday?" He asked his tone of voice let me know that this wasn't over. He wasn't finished drilling me about spending time with Winchester.

"Have I missed one yet?" I sighed shoving my free fist into my pocket and kicking some loose stones that graced the path. Harrison sighed into his end of the phone.

"Are you going to tell me why you're with the Winchesters?" His voice said softly. He knew. He knew something bad had happened. That would be the only reason I would go back to Bobby's, why I would go back to the hospitality with the Winchesters. "I just don't trust them."

It was my turn to sigh as I walked through the car yard that Bobby calls a back yard. I leaned up against a minivan feeling like a soccer mum. "They aren't all that bad." I responded thinking back to the help John gave me even after he found out what happened. Help that Harrison should never find out about. I fiddled with my necklace.

"Dean's a wanker and Sam...well I just don't trust him. And don't get me started on their father."

"Don't say things like that." I snapped knowing what his theory was on Sam. "Don't even think it."

There was a cough, and I turned around. Dean was standing there beer in hand and a very intent look on his face. He had clearly too interested in the conversation between brother and sister. Harrison started to speak but I lost all track of the words he was say. Dean's eyes, they were harsh sending chills down my spine.

"Gotta go Harry." I said cutting him off. "My baby sitter is here with my bottle." Without waiting for a response my phone was shut and placed in my pocket.

"Babysitter?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Do you see me with pigtails and a cheerleader outfit?"

I shrugged. "There was that one time." I smirked back at Dean grabbing the beer from his hand. "You eavesdropping Winchester?"

"I am shocked you don't trust me." Dean smirked as he watched me take a swig.

"I'm shocked that you're shocked." I gave him a grin and continued walking back into the house.

* * *

The moon hung in the sky, like an orb of light dawning on the creatures of the night. The moon shone so bright that it lit the way thought the elegantly dishevelled cars, threw the uneven walkways and paths. Among the darkness creatures stirred inhabiting the shadows, waiting and watching for their time to strike.

I stood in the kitchen, darkness was everywhere. Too scared to turn on any light. These Winchester's had finely tuned senses and heightened reactions. They are just like hairless wolves. Always ready to pounce on some fresh meat.

Placing a letter on the kitchen table, just so they wouldn't have to think that I was abducted, I grabbed my bag. The cotton of my bag started to fray where the handle met the body of the bag, it really needs to be replaced.

It only took ten minuets to start up my car, which Sam drove back for me, and get out of Bobby's place and his house and car yard was just a speck in my revision mirror.

With a sigh of relief I hit play on the car's CD player. Soon the sound of ACDC filled my car. ACDC always reminded me of my dad. He loved that band. He played them nonstop when we started hunting. Harrison would complain, and Dad would roll his eyes and turn it up louder.

Later when we got older Dad would still play it this time saying it was so us kids could understand our cultural heritage. Mum being Australian and all, even our Grandfather who taught dad everything he needed to know about hunting would play ACDC for us.

I remember when I first met my Grandfather it was only a month after mum died and somehow he managed to get from one side of the world to the other. We were living in a rundown flat at the time, the walls in my father's bedroom were practically plastered with newspaper clippings of mums death, and deaths of other women.

I remember Grandpa coming into our apartment, he gave me a doll and Harrison a truck and then proceeded to walk into dad's room with the shut door and they didn't resurface till it was late. Dad walked out ordered us a pizza and started to talk about finance with Grandpa. I didn't really understand it, but Harrison watched with wonder. He knew we weren't going to go back to our house. A week later we were on the road and dad was getting on the job training and Harrison leant how to protect me.

My hands tapped on the wheel to the beat of the song when it started to fade in and out.

"Oh crap." I said to myself as I tapped the screen of the CD player. "Please not be supernatural, please not be supernatural." The static and the flashing LCD lights stopped quickly. Dropping my shoulders I continued to drive singing along.

"I thought I told you to stay with the Winchesters." A voice said softly to my side.

My body almost flew straight out the car window as I slammed my foot on the breaks, out of pure fright and turned the wheel hard to the left. The smell of rubber soon filled my nostrils as the car skidded across the freeway.

"Holy mother of-" I called out as the car sped out of control and soon stopped. I turned my head to see Castiel sitting there unfazed by the almost crash. His eyes pierced me. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, he just sat there and watched. "You were safer with the Winchesters." He said as the car roared back to life as it straightened itself up and continued down the long stretch of road.

"You have to be kidding." I laughed, "the Winchester's attract danger."

Castiel didn't respond as I sped down the highway, heading towards Harrison and my beloved nephew.

"You should have stayed." He repeated.

"Then use some divine will to get me back there, because only Heaven or Hell can keep me away from my brother's birthday."

Castiel shuffled in his seat facing the road. The music cleared up. The road was practically straight, the darkened trees with creatures lurking behind them. My mind began to drift.

* * *

_The trees flew by turning into dark green blurs. My mud covered boots were on the ground while my feet clad with grey woollen socks with warn out heal where propped up against the dashboard. In my lap sat a newspaper._

"_What ya' think?" Dad asked me as he turned down the radio. I gave a shrug and continued to read. He clicked his fingers. "Hunting evil no longer your thing? I could swing by Harrison's and you can become a soccer mom." _

"_Oh totally dad, I could squeeze out some rugrats for you not to visit either." I responded wriggling my toes as a scooted further down in my seat._

_He gave a snort, as the car began to speed. "Three dead, all by some freak accident." He turned the wheel. "Head turned nearly 180 degrees, ones heart exploded." He took a breath. "The third guy shot himself in the head three times then in the heart once." He turned the wheel again and began to slow down as we entered the town. _

"_That's commitment." I muttered to myself causing my dad to give me look and a snort. "None of them are connected." I responded folding the newspaper. "Different ages, ethnicity's even socioeconomic statuses." Bringing my hand up to my face I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What's your theory?" Dad shrugged and rolled his thumb over the wheel as he slowed down even more. _

_The town was fairly small, there were families either side of the road. One family stood near the mouth of a park. A mother having a baby on her hip while she talked to a much older woman, probably gossiping. While the father played catch with his son while obviously checking out the younger ladies walking by. _

"_I'll book a room you check out the crime scene." He sighed. A close call in the last town we stayed in meant he had to keep a low profile. I removed my feet from the dashboard and slipped my feet into their respective boots. _

"_Hand over the keys old man." I said once he pulled over to the curb. _

"_No, you're young. You go walkies." He gave me a sly look with a smirk. I reached to the glove box, opened it and grabbed a fake ID – just as a precaution- and my gun. I slipped them both in their safe places and opened the car door._

"_I guess you would bring on some questions, breaking into a crime scene with a walking frame." I joked as I slid out of the red Cadillac, an old car that Grandpa got Dad. I still much preferred Harrison's 1964 AMC Rambler Ambassador, it felt much less of a midlife crises car. Dad got Harrison that car for his 18__th__ birthday._

_For my 18__th__ birthday I got a new revolver. I guess by that time Dad had come to terms with the fact I wasn't going to leave the hunting business. No shiny car for me, just a new precious gun._

_I didn't say a word as dad drove off applying his foot heavily to the gas pedal. So I made my way trying to be inconspicuous as I chose the back roots, till I reached the Susie Homemaker house. There was a white picket fence that ran around the back yard which housed a swing set._

_With a swing of my legs and body, I hopped over the fence. There were toys tossed about on the ground. Probably two kids lived here. No child should ever deal with a loss of a parent. Making my way to the back door I pulled out my lock pick and went to work._

_I always felt slightly creepy picking locks. Just goes with the territory I guess. The white door clicked as the lock was picked. Holding my gun in one hand and my EMF meter in the other, I entered the house. The smell of drying blood hit my nostrils, almost making me gag. _

_The EMF stayed silent as I scouted the house, the room where the dude killed himself. The room was just like a pool of blood, there were splatters all over the cream walls, yet the EMF stayed silent. Slipping the EMF into my jacket pocket I started to scout the room. Looking for something to make head or tails of this. That's when I heard a thud, down the hallway._

_Cocking my gun I tapped the door open slightly. There was movement downstairs. Slowly I walked down the stairs one step at a time holding the gun out in front of me. There was a scatter and instantly I lifted the gun and pointed it in the direction of the sudden movement. _

"_Just a cat." I muttered to myself lowering my gun chuckling to myself slightly._

_That's when I felt someone move behind me. I turned around just in time to block a punch. Soon my fists where flying, losing my gun quickly in the scuffle. I managed to connect a couple of good punches before I was thrown to the ground._

_I looked straight into those green eyes. Eyes that I knew too painfully well, the chiselled jaw that I remembered touching in that longing kiss goodbye. _

"_Now what are you doing here?" He asked clearly not remembering me. Had I really changed in these years? I guess four years was a long time._

"_Could ask you the same," I responded as he got off me and picking up my gun. He dug his hand into his leather jacket and pulled out a wallet. _

"_I am the officer of the law. Deputy Young." He flashed the fake ID. I looked at Dean, big black combat boots, ripped jeans. He was so not a cop. I knew him, at least I thought I did. "I'll let you go with a warning, just don't let me catch you here again."_

_I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked as much a cop as I did. "Sorry _Deputy Young." _A smirk graced my face as I dusted myself off, insanely pissed that he had won the fight. "Now, give me back my gun."_

"_No way in Hell I am giving you back your gun missy."_

"_Missy?" That's a shoot-able offence in my books. "I am not going to shoot you, just give me back my gun." I shoved my palm out in front of his face._

"_No!" He snapped at me._

_I sighed, and then noticed an EMF reader on the floor where the scuffle started. "You dickhead!" I said, fuming. My blood started to boil, how could I, have not picked up this. 'This', being what I am trained to detect, to pick up on. I bit the side of my mouth and shook my head. It explained so much._

"_Excuse me?" He snapped again pointing my gun at me. _

"_You should have told me that you were a Hunter, Winchester."_

* * *

**Hey all this will be the last chapter I put up for today. I will probably put another one up tomorrow or the next day. Please Review. Pretty please?**


End file.
